A Shattered Mirror
by Jak0TheShadows
Summary: Separated forever Link refuses to accept it and searches for another way to the Twilight Realm. Not all goes well... Character death. LinkxMidna


So here's my first Zelda fanfiction. Just recently finished Twilight Princess and I REALLY needed to write about it. Spoilers ahead if you haven't finished the game.

* * *

"Link… I… See you later," It was clear from her expression that she wanted to say something as the mirror shattered and her form faded away from the realm of light but whatever it would have been remained unsaid.

Link's expression on the other hand was one of horror and shock.

Then even her shadow was gone and Link could only stand there and stare blankly. "Not possible… She wouldn't do this to me. She wouldn't," he kept telling himself.

Zelda, back in her regal, pristine form, stared at the hero to make sure he wouldn't kill himself or anything. When she was certain he was in no danger to himself aside from a bad case of depression she walked away, calling a ride with some magic unknown to anyone outside of the royal family. With that Zelda left from Link's life forever. This hero and princess never met again. Nor should they have intended to, they didn't get along all that well…

After Zelda left Link looked at the shattered mirror and down at the sparkling glass dust at his feet. "I can understand why she did it," he muttered softly, "but why couldn't she have…" he shook his head and left.

"How the hell am I going to get over those mountains?"

* * *

A slightly older Link wandered through Castle Town until finally reaching Telma's Bar, which he enters promptly. He gave a courteous nod to the cat, an old friend, and walked right up to Telma.

"Link! It's a wonder to see you well! No one's heard hide nor hair of you in nearly seven years," smiled to also slightly older Telma. Her age was beginning to show a little, small crows' feet having snuck their way onto her face.

"Good to see you to Telma," Link smiled back and took a seat.

"Milk may I presume?" Link nodded. "So where have you been all this time o' hero?" asked the bartender as she poured the milk and handed it to him.

"I've been… wandering."

"Wandering?"

"I've been looking for a way into the Twilight Realm…" he frowned.

"The Twilight Realm? That the dark place where all that trouble started from back then eh?" He nodded. "Something gone wrong over there?"

"No I just…" he finished his glass, "want to tell someone something."

"That important?"

"Y… yes. Definitely."

Telma looked to make sure that no one was listening and leaned in close to him. "Shad to is trying to find his way into the Twilight Realm. He tells me he believes that with an item called the Eye of Truth, which he has already found, and a strange rock on Death Mountain called 'Spectacle Rock' he can find a way there."

"Thanks Telma."

* * *

"So this is the Eye of Truth eh Shad?" asked Link as he inspected the magnifying glass appearing object.

"Well yes. For the life of me though I can't figure out how to work it! I just know there's something hidden in this rock and yet… argh!" he walked off in exasperation.

Link stared at the Eye of Truth and pulled it up to his eye to stare through. Everything got a rosy haze color. Link stared at the rock, Spectacle Rock, and jumped in alarm. There was a hole in it leading straight into darkness.

Without hesitation walks into the hole and drops the Eye of Truth just outside the entrance. No sign of the hole is there, nor is their any sign of Link.

Darkness…

Darkness…

Twilight. Link emerges in Twilight and quickly looks behind him. Nothing. Only Twilight behind him as well. "_Its fine though_," thinks Link, "_I wasn't planning on returning anyway._"

Link looks in front of him at the large Castle of Twilight that looms in front of him and sets off.

"Hello there Hero!" a tall red haired figure waved amicably from the top of the stairs and instantly made Link freeze.

"Wh… what are you doing here! How are you alive?"

"Alive?" the man tilted his head slightly to the side, "Oh yes! You remember when you stabbed me in the chest?" He made a gesture towards his torso to illustrate, "Well just before dying I used my magic to transfer my consciousness into my barely alive follower over here in the Twilight Realm. You see Zant sold me his soul and everything when he made a deal with me and so when in a bind I was a full rights to take his body.

The man flexed his fingers. "Of course upon entering his body I made some improvements to the appearance," Ganon laughed and shadows leaped up all around Link, surrounding him completely.

These creatures were Twili once… now they were even more corrupted then when Zant had worked on them. Just by looking at them Link could see how instable their bodies were and how much pain they must be in.

Ganon of course didn't care.

"Link my boy," the Gerudo King smiled and began to walk towards him, "What took you so long? I expected you here ages ago seeking your beloved princess," he was now right in front Link and they would have been nose to nose had not Ganondorf been a good two heads taller.

The Desert King none-the-less leaned down to Link's ear and whispered softly, "Midna… such a sweet woman. A shame she was so… opposed to my rule. She could have made a good queen," and then the villain's laugh, burned into Link's memories and nightmares, sounded out and echoed in the twilight, "Thank you so much for finding that exit for me boy! It will make it so much simpler to invade your land once again… this time you won't be able to stop me," the laugh and the smile, "Will you?"

A sword suddenly pierced Link's side and the former hero collapsed in agony and sadness. Midna… dead? It can't be…

Ganon started wiping the blood from his blade and began talking again, "When I died the Triforce of Power left me. And when I died I know also that the Triforce of Courage left you didn't it?" Link couldn't respond but his tears were response enough, "Yes, I thought as much. The Goddesses gave you that piece only so you could beat me but with me dead they likely sent it off to wait the next hero," Ganon's fist shot up in the air and Link could only stare in horror as a bright triangle flashed on the monster's hand, "Power returned to me though. It likes me I guess."

That damn laugh.

"Well I suppose I'll just," a short kick to the jaw sent Link sprawling across the ground, "be on my way then. I have a light world to destroy after all."

With that sentence Link was alone.

Ganondorf had won…

Somehow Link found the strength to pull himself to his feet and stay standing up.

One step towards the castle.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Amazingly, the dying Link got inside the castle and hope against hope there she was. She was beautiful. Her hair long and red, her skin white as ice, and her eyes lit with fire.

But her hair was tangled and in disarry, her skin no longer a beautiful white but a deathly grey, and the fire in her eyes was dimming.

A bright red spot of blood stood out on her royal clothing. Link knelt down and lightly pushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes blinked open, "Link?" She was so weak.

"Midna… Ganon he…"

"Yeah stupid," she smiled, "I noticed."

Link laughed weakly but it soon turned to tears, "I failed Midna. I failed. I led Ganon right back to Hyrule. What kind of hero am I?"

"Shh…" Midna's hand reached up and stroked his cheek lightly as it had done so many times long ago. Link pulled her frail form to him and they embraced.

Time is rather relative in the Twilight Realm. They only have a minute for each other but they still have an eternity.

* * *

A plague of darkness swept across Hyrule with Ganon leading the charge. The people cried out, begging for the hero to return once more and save them but their cries when unanswered. Lost, the people turned to the gods and the gods felt pity. The heavens rained down and a raging torrent swept across the land. The people fled to the mountaintops and Ganon, and country, was buried under a vast, fishless ocean.

* * *

Hooray! This was like my first fic where it wasn't completely depress... oh wait no... nevermind. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, flame if you must (I'll respond in kind). 


End file.
